


Replacement

by drippingwithsin



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Either which way, Fiona feels herself being replaced but she simply is not going to let it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement

Age; some poets, philosophers, and stoned hippies have written was supposed to be just a number. That those years that fly by so suddenly were merely milestones that should be passed with grace and dignity. Fiona caressed the loosened skin around her neck and felt the ever deepening wrinkles forming there before frowning. What a crock of shit. Growing older was a hellacious ordeal that siphoned the very life from you each and every time that merciless second hand ticked. Like a thief in the night it stole everything from one's beauty to their energy but in Fiona Goode's case it stole her power.

White-knuckling a pool-stick to her heaving chest, she stares at the blonde girl from a distance with a stoic expression that gives away nothing of the boiling envy gnawing away at her gut like acid. The blonde wench was young, footloose and fancy-free, grinding that perk round ass into the crotch of some random man, feigning ignorance of the game.

Oh, but she knew the game alright and not just of pool. Fiona's eyes remain glued on the display with something akin to fascination. How many instances had she played that particular game or swayed that well rehearsed dance?

Leading men around by their libido taking from them at leisure; pleasure, money, power. Yes, in her prime she was a wild mare most wanted to tame but never could catch. A malicious goddess men wanted and women envied. Back then she took it for granted, reveled in it even.

The girl sensually leans over the table her full breasts nearly spilling from a little white ensemble giggling when the cue ball flew off the table, the man behind give her a lopsided smile and Fiona feels her stomach turn.

It was time to leave.

* * *

They stumble drunkenly within the academy clinging to the walls for support. Fiona is no where near the heart stopping inebriation she normally achieves nevertheless she does feel that glorious numbness that only comes from the effects of alcohol. She leads a weaving line towards the portrait room not even looking back to see if the young actress was following.

"Let me give you some advice. Get your portrait painted when you're young. Just look at these old bats." She spins around a bit clumsily with both arms extended. "Mine is gonna go over here." Fiona points to a random vacate spot upon the wall. "And yours'll go...over there."

Madison scoffs, crossing her arms. "Doubt I'm even graduating this shit show. No way they're gonna commemorate me."

"Well, they'll have to...because you're the next Supreme." It's an enormous lie of course, but even so with the words comes bile scorching up her throat.

The girl's dark green eyes widen as the penny finally drops. "Wait. Are you serious?"

"How do you know I'm the next Supreme?" Madison questions in a surprisingly timid voice.

"Because I am the old one. And I'm dying my time is up, and you're killing me Your powers- you've been feeling them growing?" Well, at least that statement was true. One of them was siphoning the very life from her.

The girl's eyes brighten. "Yeah, l-like crazy."

"Have you ever wondered why?"

"Uh, apart from my being awesome?"

Fiona inwardly cringes at both the juvenile word and the narcissistic tone. So young, stupid, and naïve. This girl would/could never reign over the coven. " _I'm_  the source." She swallows thickly, preparing herself. "My life force is literally pouring out of my body and into yours. This is no mystical mumbo-jumbo." She exhales a long drawn out breath. "This is real. I have cancer. I won't last the year."

"I have connections. My agent can get the best oncologist in the country here in a flash." Madison supplies and Fiona has to force herself not to laugh in the stupid girl's face. Like she doesn't have resources. Fiona Goode has/had more connections than this girl could even dream of.

"Chemo? Oh no, no, no it's far too late for that." Fiona states her voice carrying more hopelessness than she wanted to show. "I don't want to die a dried up bald headed raisin." It's all too true. She has no desire meeting death a husk of her former self but she knew deep down it was inevitable. Her own mother died that way. Once a beauty strong woman wither away to absolutely nothing. And she absolutely refused to go out like that.

Thinking of her mother brought Cordelia to mind. The two women looked nearly identical. With those full lips and Bambi eyes. But it wasn't just in looks. Myrtle Snow once said that all the good that she held deep down must have been siphoned from her to make Cordelia. She remembered shaking her head at the time. No, it wasn't her Cordelia got that innocence from it was from her grandmother. For there was no one kinder than Vivian Goode.

She, however, took after her father. Cold, selfless, and manipulative they would barter their own kin for something they desired.

Both women lost in thought let long heavy moment of silence pass before finally the younger blonde steps and hesitantly takes Fiona's hands in her own. "Look, maybe, we can like figure something out. I mean, this is a house full of powerful bitches." The girl looked dare she say it. Concerned and a bit hopeful.

No that's not it. No, it was something else. Pity. Fiona scowled. Pity was shining in those green eyes and there was nothing Fiona loathed more than pity.

In the next minute, Fiona doesn't know why she does it, maybe it was a spur of the moment thing or just to wipe that pitying look off the girl's face but before she could stop herself, she was lunging forward and smashing their lips together.

At first, Madison clamps her lips shut, but it's soon rendered useless when Fiona sinks her teeth deep within her lower lip. Feeling the sharp pain, the girl gasps giving the Supreme just enough space to slid her tongue in. Their tongues slid over one another in a dominating dance that Fiona is currently winning.

Not breaking the kiss, she grips Madison's upper arms, whirling her around, and turning her so that her back faced the table and before she has a chance to figure out this latest puzzle, Fiona steps closer again. She places the fingertips of her right hand against the breastbone, and pushes her. Madison stumbles, feet skidding on the hardwood flooring until her lower back hits the table behind.

"Up." Fiona demands and surprisingly the actress without protest climbs backward onto the small table and without any prompt spreads her legs. Fiona smirks at the obedience before coming forward and pushing the dress upward with practiced hands exposing a vast amount of creamy skin.

"Eager little bitch." She chuckles and without preamble slides her fingers past the girl's no doubt expensive ivory lace panties and glides her index finger along the slit. "Christ you're wet." She lets out a breathless laugh. Add kinky to the list of adjectives. "You wanted this didn't you."  Fiona slips two fingers within, pumping them in and out at a leisure pace.

Answering with moan, Madison closed her eyes."Fa-faster."

Fiona obliges not wanting to prologue this any farther than necessary. She picks up the pace until she is slamming into the girl with such force that she has to press her body into Madison's to keep her from falling off the table. At sudden change in speed, Madison's mouth falls agape in a groan and begins rolling her hips to meet every thrust of the Supreme's fingers.

Fiona grunts with the effort, her fingers and wrist cramping from the constant movement, it's painful yes, but she wanted to see this little bitch fall beneath her fingertips.

Sensing the girl's climax is well within reach, Fiona curls her fingers upward until the palm of her hand is hitting that throbbing bundle nerves with every thrust.

And sure enough it isn't long before Madison throws her head back shuddering, shaking in ecstasy as wave upon wave of pure pleasure crashed over her whilst her inner slick muscles pulsate sucking, pulling, those deliciously long fingers deeper.

Watching the girl unravel in front of her eyes, Fiona leans forward."You could never be the Supreme." She breathes merely centimeters away from the girl's ear just before cleanly swiping a razor blade across her throat. Blood shoots out from the wound splattering across Fiona's chest, hitting her right above the cleavage and causing her to step quickly back. Still she stares onward as Madison fruitless tries to stop the bleeding. Her bright green eyes are wide and her mouth is open in shock but Fiona can practically see the life fading from the girl.

In the next minute, Madison's hands go limp as does her entire body and without restraint she falls forward from the table, her lifeless body hitting the hardwood floor with a sickening thump.

Face devoid of any emotion, Fiona merely stares down at the girl for a moment before finally letting out a ragged breath and swiveling her gaze towards the entryway where she knew Spalding was eyes meet and he gives her a knowing sickly smile that makes her stomach turn and churn unpleasantly.

But for a much as he disgusts her, there was no other person she trusted more in this type of situation. She didn't know what he did with the bodies and frankly, she didn't want to know as long as they were gone.

She glances once again at the body noticing for the first time just where it landed. "This coven doesn't need a new Supreme." The blood seeps into the no doubt expensive fabric. "It needs a new rug."


End file.
